


Bodies are weird

by GudufuFruit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, mutually inhabiting one body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: The boys are horny. They don't know what the fuck they're doing. They want to be close so Crowley gives the fun idea to inhabit the same corporation. Fun ensues.





	Bodies are weird

Aziraphale had been trying to figure out where to even begin with Crowley. They'd gone through all the motions in the films and books. Kissing, though very  _ very _ badly and sloppily. They decided closed mouth kisses were best after that. And now they were both in the nude and hard as could be.

Crowley was lying beneath him, just as confused as the Angel above him. 

"Well? Do  _ something _ ." Aziraphale pleaded, looking his love in the eyes. 

"What? Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm a  _ sex _ demon! I don't know bloody anything about this!" Crowley snapped right back, face feeling like it was on fire.

And he knew what that felt like.

Aziraphale let out a defeated sigh as he looked Crowley from head to toe. Yes, he knew that touching Crowley's dick made him feel good but he didn't want to stick it in his arse. Sounded quite painful. 

"I just want to be close to you…" Aziraphale's voice was softer than it should be. 

Crowley reached up to gently pet down Aziraphale's cheek, thumb caressing him. Aziraphale leaned into it, eyes closing as he allowed himself to relax into the touch. 

"Well… we  _ could _ try something else. Bit dodgy though." Crowley sounded unsure but he was willing to try anything right now.

"What is it?" Aziraphale hummed, though there was the edge of frustration there.

They were just so worked up and they didn't know  _ what _ to do. Yes, sex would and could be fun but neither of them wanted to waste a miracle on changing equipment. Besides, they both preferred this equipment even if Crowley tended to go to the other every now and again. Had to be in a mood apparently.

"Well, have you ever considered sharing a body with me?" Crowley hated how it sounded even worse outside his head.

Aziraphale could just stare down at him. What in Heaven was he on about?

"Like, we share the same body. If you're in me I'll let you have control but I'll still feel everything?" Crowley was not making eye contact as he spoke.

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, entirely confused by what Crowley was saying but he  _ needed _ something right now. 

"What do we do?" Aziraphale huffed, getting a shocked look from Crowley below. 

"Well, ah, you try to swap corporeal forms with me but I don't leave mine?" Crowley didn't sound very sure as he explained 

Luckily for him there was a highly frustrated Angel willing to do anything at the moment. Before Crowley knew what was what he had an Angel lying on top of him and was feeling  _ very _ crowded in his own body.

"This is uncomfortable!" Aziraphale's voice spilled from Crowley's lips. 

"You left your corporation on me- us! It won't be comfortable!"

"Rude."

Crowley rolled his eyes as he pushed his Angel's corporation  _ off _ . That weight was wonderful when it wasn't, well,  _ dead _ . He then shifted the body to being comfortable, even going so far as to out it beneath the sheets. 

"How sweet of you…" Aziraphale hummed. 

"I am _not_ **sweet**." Crowley growls lowly, shifting back to the middle of the massive bed.

He crossed his arms, glaring down at his problem. 

"Now what?" Aziraphale didn't sound very sure.

"Touch me."

"Give me control?"

Crowley growled but did as told, what he was supposed to have  _ already _ done. Aziraphale shivered when he gained control of this lovely body yet again. Only, this time, he could truly praise the flesh.

From within, Aziraphale could feel a thrill run through Crowley as he began trailing fingers down his love's chest- his own chest at the moment. Oh, it was such a naughty feeling. Like he was touching himself but he was touching  _ Crowley _ . It had him swimming in glee.

"A-aah.. now I see the co-Oold fingers problem…" Crowley moaned, only really having control over what was said. 

"Right." Aziraphale hummed.

He sat up straight and rubbed his hands together, easily warming them. And then they descended back down. One trailed over his chest while the other took hold of his- 

"Ngk!"

Aziraphale let out his own shuddering breath, slowly beginning to work a hand over that impressive length. His thumb ran over the top, eliciting another strangled sound from Crowley while Aziraphale let out a soft moan. 

"You can feel this too, right?" Crowley panted, allowing himself to fully give in to whatever Aziraphale wanted to do to him. 

"Yes, oh goodness, yes. I've never done anything like this befo- Ohthat's _ lovely." _ Aziraphale's voice trailed into a moan when he gave a nipple a testing pinch accompanied with a squeeze of that cock.

"You're going to discorporated us with this." Crowley breathed, more than happy to slip back into the darkness of his own mind, letting Aziraphale do all the work. 

"Then we can use my body." Aziraphale breathed.

He was picking up the pace now, eyes slowly closing as his motions continued. Soft sounds of bliss escaped in two voices from one mouth. Crowley's were more muffled attempts at silencing himself while Aziraphale moaned without a care in the world. 

And the pleasure kept building, the pressure climbing until Crowley's body couldn't take anymore. With a strangled sound accompanied by Aziraphale's own moan, Crowley's body was racked with absolute bliss. He spilled onto his own hand, the bedding, and as he came down he slowly realized something.

A loud groan within the pillows was beside him, Aziraphale having been forced back to his own corporation- one that needed more attentions.

Crowley let a grin slip across his lips, miracleing away his own mess. Now, would a demon be able to survive in an Angel's overstuffed corporation? Well, they'd just have to find out the fun way.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my blarb. Blame discord.


End file.
